Termination - part one
by Mela1984
Summary: Amy runs into somebody she didn't expect to see
1. part 2

Hollyoakes does not run in my country, so therefor I don' t follow the exact storylines, and dosen't keep track of who died, who did not die, and who is now hooking up.

This story centers around when Ste cumones to drugs after Brendan is sent to prison.

John Paul and Danny just broke it off for good, Ste has only a short while ago found out that he is no longer a suspected killer.

Danny has tried talking to Ste, with no success

Amy comes to town, and founds her self in conversasion she never thought she would have.

Slippery little bastard

It was hard. They all tried to stop, and they all tried to help, but there was nothing working. Steven Hay seamed gone, not that he wasn 't seen, because he was, now and again. Amy refused to let the kids live with him of course, and the state of how he lived, it was like a crackhouse.

-Have you seen him lately? Amy asked the storeclerk, whoam she had seen before. He nodded. -It wasn't very long ago, I saw him walk towards his house. -So he goes out at least! She tried to comfort herself with. The storeclerk said nothing to that, there was just no use.

-Amy? a voice she knew said. -Are you back again? Amy turned around to meet John-Pauls eyes. -Well he is the father of my children! -Let's sit down! John-paul suggested and so they did. -I take it you do not have Leah or Lucas here? Amy shock her head. -No. I don't know what I'll meet. Imagine them… seeing him like that! -So instead you keep them far away? Thinking that this is just some little illness that will pass? Amy was surprised by that coment from John-Paul. -Exuse me? John Paul leaned back. -Leah understands. He said and Amy agreed. -Yes, she probably does. So what? Would you like me to bring her here, maybee let her sit and look at him past out or high? Why do you cear anyway?

It was a very fair question. Why did John-Paul cear at all? John Paul did not answer her at first so they just sat there quietly.

-I understand the loss of love! he said then. -Have you heard by the way? John Paul woundred and Amy nodded. -You mean how the father of my children only is a drugaddict, but no longer a suspected killer? Yes, I did hear. Danny called me! John Paul seamed surpriced. -I didn't know you talked! -We don't really. Are you two still seeing eachother? She asked him, and again John Paul was supriced by how much Amy knew. -He rings me sometimes. Saying he is sorry… bringing up the the past again, at least the bits about you and Danny is something I haven't heard before. -I didn't know he had a family… not at first. Or that he was Ste father. -I don't judge! said Amy and got up. -I am gonna go and see him now. He needs help and I can't help him! I just feel so… helpless. It is like he changed into another person. John Paul agreed, he had heard Dannys stories. -Why? he said then. -What? Amy said. -Why do you go up there if you can't offer him more than the sight of you, wich probably angers him more! Amy had gotten up, but remained standing there, like she couldn't move. -Angers him? -Yes. You going up there reminds him that he can't see his kids, about you beeing disappointed with him! -So you… whoam loved my sister boyfriend and ran away with him to Dublin for a happy ending, only back here now again. Having affairs with Stes father! You, that understands the loss of love, do you have a better plan? -I actually might! John Paul said. -What is it? And why are you so concerned by the way, if you and Danny has split? -Do you want to hear it or not? John Paul asked and Amy sat down again.


	2. Chapter 2

-Exuse me? Have you seen a kid… like 15, enoyingly fast and irish? A new face asked Amy and John Paul that were still talking about Ste. -You have a picture? Amy asked. -No, but that would made this more easy. -He is not living around here! John Paul said. -No, I know! That would have made it even more easy! How about this adres, can you point me to that? the woman asked while lighting up a cigarett, Amy took the note out of her hand and gave it to John Paul. It was an adres they both knew well. -What's your buisness there? John Paul asked. -Like I told you, I'am looking for a kid, and if he is in town, there is one of the likeliest places to find him! -Why? Amy asked. -Because this is the adres his dad lived at..apparently. It wasn't easy finding that out! John Paul got up and Amy. -young kid around 15, Brendan had kids did he not? John Paul asked. -Exactly, finally, you are a bit helpful. Brendan is the fathers name! -So are you saying that a teenager right now might be up there? Said John Paul in a harsch manor. -Up there, down there… who the hell knows, but yes! He would start there. John Paul and Amy looked at eachother and then started running towards the appartment where Brendan Brady had last lived, and Ste now resided in.


	3. Chapter 3

-Well, my god this is a dumb! said the woman John Paul and Amy just meet and that seamed to be looking for Deeclan Brady. -And you… well, at least you look as though you belong here! she continued when Ste, or what was left of him appeared. He looked skinnier every day and Amy found herself almost crying. Ste said nothing, he only looked from person to person that had just bursted into the appartment. -Here! You look like you could use one! said the woman giving Ste a cigarett, wich he accepted. -Who are you? Amy finally asked the woman, who looked around, having a hard time believing that this appartment onced were occpied by Brendan Brady. -Well, yes! It was very rude of me to not introduce myself, but you kinda ran away. I'am Sandi. She said and gave no last name. -Oh my god, Ste! said Amy when John Paul almost had to catch him from falling down to the floor. John Paul sat him down in the couch, while Amy gave him a glass of water. He was not high, but he had been, and no he suffered the cruelity of how the body had to recover. -Sandi, who? John Paul now asked, while Ste finished his glass of water, then turning towards her, putting out the cigarett on the ruined table. -Sandi Owens? he asked in a very strained voice. She nodded. -Are you alone here? she asked while still looking around. -What? Ste said. -She is looking for Deeclan. -EIleen left him with you? Ste asked and Amy became frustrated. -Who are you? -Well how I would like to sit down in this dump, drinking and relaxing. But I gotta kid to find! Here! My number in case he comes here before I find him. she said and left.


	4. Chapter 4

-Sandi Owens, she use to do odd jobs for Brendan. Ste said as he looked up in the sealing. -Odd jobs for Brendan? I am guessing that did not includ garden work! said Amy and Ste nodded. -How is Leah and Lucas? -I'am gonna let you two talk, I'll be back later, ok? said John Paul and left in a hurry, Amy figuered it had to do with his grand plan whatever that was. -There good. They miss you! Amy said in Ste started crying. -I wanna see them Amy! Amy couldn't reply, she did not need to. Ste knew. -So, Sandi Owens and the odd jobs? Amy asked. -Right. Brendan didn 't tell me much about her. Good theif, was apparently one of those you hired to collect debts, though stuff. He said that she could be in and out from within a house in just few minuts, with pocket full of stuff to sell at once. You know, not the most expensive stuff, stuff that were still worth quite a deal and it would take a while to discover stolen. -Well. Lovely girl! Ste said nothing. -Look at this place! Remember when Brendon lived here? -Yes I do. I had a cup of tea here with him once! Telling him that you knocked Rae up!-Seams like it was a lifetime ago! -It nearly was! You have to clean up Ste! Look at the state of you! -Why was he here? Ste asked. -You mean John Paul… not quite sure. He told me it is over between him and Danny! Ste smiled. -Yes, I am sure it is, for this time around. God, it's like a zoo! People come here… everyone thinking they have some sort of magic trick to kick this habit, but you know what… there is no trick! -There is always treatmenthomes! Ste looked at Amy. -Are you serious? I have already been looked up once, I am not going through that again. -We could come and see you! Promise! Ste went quiet a while. -Thats why you are here, right? Great! An ultimatum! Or what? I'll never see them again? Ste kick hard on the table and it turned over, breaking the glass. Amy got up, backing away from him. It was exactly why she was there. The door opened again and Ste had his hands buried in his face, not even wondering who it was this time, not even when Amys respons was; -What tha hell?

That was serious, cause she did not swear that often. -Well, you really was n't kidding! Where is the little princess then? Ste knew that voice from somewhere and turned around. He found John-Paul, and his grandma… who had a suitcase with her! -You must be Amy! grandma said och went to the couch, taking a look at Ste. Amy quickly ran over towards John Paul. -What is going on? -Grandma and I need a place to stay. -So you are going to move here? John Paul nodded. -How is that gonna help? -Well, grandma can be quite the lady for her age! -How about Matthew? Amy cleverly asked. Would John Paul really deer to move his son under the same roof as Ste in this condition? -He is coming to!

-Now this is some wreck! Dear boy, when was the last time you ate? said grandma loudly, so loudly that Ste moved a cople of seats away. -Hey! Did you hear me? she asked. -Well, I think the heard you in Manchester! -Good! And yeet you couldn't answer? -I don't remember! he said, wich in it self was said.

-I want him to get treatment! Amy said to John Paul. -Really? Because if that is going to help at all, they need to look him up, wich will make him angry and then he will start all over again! -There are homes that is not like prison! -Yeah… well that's even worse! Dose it look like he has the will to quit? Amy turned towards Ste and relised that the love for the kids was not going to be enough this time. -Why are you helping him? she asked him again and John Paul did not have the chance to answer. There was a knock on the door.


	5. Chapter 5

John-Paul went to the door, founding a teenager outside. -Yes? The boy look surprised and John Paul realised who it was. -You must be Deeclan? The boy was suspitions and John Paul invited him inside. -Ste is here, on the couch. -You know somebodys looking for you I asume? Amy said and Declan said nothing. He had seen the state of Ste. -I'm gonna go! Amy said and Ste somehow got up from the couch. -Don't take them away! I promise, I'm going to get better! Amy sighed loudly, she had come here with a demand for him! "Get clean, get treatment or lose the kids" But everything had gone wrong, she didn't know what to do. She only looked at John Paul sharply. -One chance! Thats it! John Paul nodded and Amy left.

-Did you hear that? You have one chance, better shape up! Grandma said while she tried to bring some sort of order to the mess. -It there any neddles or something here, or is it just a mess? Ste looked up. -Just a mess... I guess. -Maybe you can clean that up later, now maybe a good time go get the rest of your things! Grandma agreed, but first she opened up window.

-Declaan?... what are you doing here? Is what Ste should have asked. Insteed John Paul asked. -I am John Paul by the way, a friend of Ste! Declaan started to see the reality. -It's dad. he just shortly said and Ste suddely seamed a bit more alert. -He won't see me! He won't see anyone, not even Sandi! -well, last time I checked, he didn't wanna see me either! -But that was a while ago, right! Maybe if you tried again? I'am worried! He dosen't understand that, that I am old enough to get it! -What about Sheryl? Declaan shook his head. -She worries to, but she dosen't talk about it! You know, cause I am still a kid to her! I am not. -Why are you with Sando Owens? Ste asked when the door opened up sudden and was banged shut. -Are you fucking crazy? Sandi Owens screamed.


	6. Chapter 6

-Seriously? What tha hell were you thinking? Decclan did'nt get a chance to say anything. -Have you ever heard of a "Hot Whiskey"? she asked John paul who shook his head. -Very simple, just mix coffie and whiskey, for me, more whiskey than coffie and for him... well barely any whiskey! You can choose. she said and threw her jacket on the floor. -Sit you fucking ass down overthere! she told Decclan and pointed over at a chair, far away from the door. -Nothing changed! Decclan aswered and that got Ste to look over at John Paul. -So you thought you were gonna run away and then all your wishes would come through? Ste turned his attention to Decclan. -I am not a kid anymore! Everybody keeps treating me like I am still this child! Sandi Owens needed time to figure out what to say. The appartment turned quiet, and John Paul gave Sandi Owens her whiskey, mixed with some coffie. Ste just shook his head, so John Paul put his drink, wich was mostly coffie. Sandi took it. -I assume you didn't put much in here? she asked, meening whiskey-wise. -No, just a couple of drops. Sandi gave the drink to Decclan. John Paul gave Ste a glass of water before sitting down next to him.

-Your mother sent you to live with me for a reason! Sandi Owens said. -Oh yeah? cause I didn't do everything she said? Sandi shook her head. -You are a teenager, your not suppost to be easy to handle. But she saw something in you. She saw how you turned when your father stopped seeing you. Then your childhood ended, and she saw the planning, the skipping of school, the anger and the manipulation! -Just like Brendan! Ste said and Sandi nooded. -Thats why she sent you to me. Me and one other person are the only ones that have been able to control your father! Ste beeing the other one. -Why won't he talk to me? Sandi Owens had no answer, but Ste did. -Cause his Brendan and he loved you. He thinks staying away from you keeps you safe! -Thats wrong! Decclan screamed. -Please.. try to get him to see us. Sandi Owens finished her drink. -Brendan will most likely talk to you! Ste told Sandi, who started laughing. -Are you kidding? The only reason I could keep Brendan under control was because I made him rich... We were a team! But you.. he loves you! Sandi said. -He loves Decclan as well, he loves him more, it's his kid! -Exactly! He has to love me! But you... he just does! Deeclan said! Sandi Owens looked at Ste. -Well I hate to say it, but he has a point. The love you have for your own blood is diffrent, but the love he has for you... that he can not control. And we all know... well perhaps not you... Sandi said pointing at John Paul. -Brendan hates we he has no control. -Fine. I'll try tomorrow! -No! Sandi said. Are you crazy? Have you seen yourself in a mirror lately. You can not meet Brendan looking like that! And by the way, next time I ask you for a drink, dubble the whiskey! John Paul nodded. -Time to go! Lets see if there is any place you can live in this village. Deeclan got up. -You have my number! Clean him up! Sandi Owens told John Paul, before smacking Decclan over the head. -If you ever do something like this again, I think I will kill you! -Because you were worried... you know like a parent! Decclan responded and Sandi Owens didn't answer, at least not so that John Paul and Ste could hear! -Ever meet her before? John Paul asked. -No.


	7. Chapter 7

-"clean him up"? like an order! Ste said. -Well, it is not a bad order! John Paul remarked. THe door opened again. -I hope I am walking into something I don't wanna see! God you are my grandchild, John paul! grandma said. -No! There is nothing to see! -Well great, where should I put my stuff?... or.. do I deer to do it at all! Ste looked out the window and John Paul watch his grandma brought in more and more bright and colourfull cloths and stuff. -Well boys, time to start clean. And princess, I got this for you! grandma said and threw Ste a bag. -Candy? he said suprised. -Yes, candy. sugerrush is the best rush to clean on. You can eat actual food later. Now, eat some of that and point me to where you have anything you can use to clean with. Ste took a bite from some chocolate. -Why are you hear again? he then asked. -We are living hear..well we will be soon. Hear you go, wipe any surfuce.. and I meen anyone!

-Don 't you get it? Really! Now I find myself in this stupid village, living in some sort of room. Declaan is fine.. I found him, not that you knew he left. I am telling you now! I met your boyfriend, he looked like a real mess. I am guessing drugs are heavenly involved, your house looked like shit! Now, either you are going to get a visit from me or Ste... maybe I even send Declaan, but you are going to see somebody. And I know you will get this. Now, I gotta go.. making sure your kid does not run away again... there! Sadi Owens said, giving a prepaid phone to a man, dressed up like a guard. He worked in the prison Brendan was in an Sandi had made sure to bring along a bunch of phones. Brendan could turn down visits, but phonemessages he would be forced to listen to. Sandi had made thar very clear.


End file.
